


Like the Sun and the Moon

by starlinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinglou/pseuds/starlinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is like the sun and Zayn is like the moon and Liam loves both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a weird little thing you can just ignore it~
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧can also be found at otplovebirds on tumblr*:･ﾟ✧

Niall’s blonde hair suited him because it was very much like the sun, Liam decided.

  
Much like the sun is the center of the universe, Niall was like the center of warmth and love and support in Liam’s life, and often times was the only thing that kept him grounded to reality. He felt like he needed Niall’s love in order to grow and to thrive, and that without the other man to hold him every day, his heart might freeze over. He was always so reliable - Liam could always count on him to be his strength when he had none left. Sometimes (especially when he smiled) it was as if he was too bright to look at, his personal aura shining and making everyone else around him look dull.

  
And yet, if Niall was like the sun, then Zayn would be like the moon.

  
Just like the moon’s brilliance is only seen in the absence of the sun, so is Zayn only appreciated when Niall isn’t there. Maybe it was because there were so many different sides of Zayn to discover, or maybe it was because he was always so close yet so far away, Liam isn’t sure. Either way, Liam felt a strange attraction to the other man, he felt as if Zayn was pulling and tugging and pushing at his heartstrings and making his heartbeat change at will. But Liam won’t deny that there are times when Zayn is out of control, too cold to touch or comfort and times when Zayn becomes too hot to handle.

  
Most of the time Niall seems to envelope Liam’s complete vision, blinding him with his smiles and kindness and never-ending warmth. And after he leaves, Liam is stunned and blinded and it’s not until Zayn is right on top of him that he notices him and how lovely he really is. And at times, Zayn seems to eclipse Niall, if only for a few moments.

  
Maybe it’s because Zayn seems so overpowered by Niall in Liam’s eyes. Maybe it’s because he can expect the unexpected with Zayn and not with Niall. Maybe because Liam loves to stare at the moon and cannot look at the sun, maybe because the moon is beautiful and lovely and more attainable than the sun.

  
Liam knows he needs the sun - Niall - to live, but he wouldn’t give up the moon - Zayn - and all it’s beauty for anything.


End file.
